


You Are The Magic I Need

by Nitz149



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is mortal, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post 3a finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitz149/pseuds/Nitz149
Summary: Magnus comes to terms with his mortality after making the deal with Asmodeus while he and Alec discuss settling down as mundanes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fic! Honestly, I have not paid much attention to other arcs so I apologize in advance for any divergence from canon (and making up some mythology related facts that I wasn't very sure about)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Magnus clung to Izzy as the two waited for the doctors to come out. Of the two of them, Magnus wasn’t sure who was comforting who. It had been an hour since they had had Alexander under surgery. He had drawn _iratze_ runes and blood replenishing runes with the stele Jace left him but it had not been enough. Catarina’s phone had been unreachable. So he had taken his first action as a mundane - brought his hurt boyfriend to the hospital as he called Izzy.

 

There was still no word from Jace about Clary and Simon. Magnus stopped himself from assuming the worse. He was in the middle of a very non-convincing argument to himself when his phone suddenly rang.

 

“Catarina!” He sobbed into the phone. “It’s Alec. I need you Cat - Okay, yes, I’ll see you here.”

 

Moments later Catarina portalled into the hospital and hugged Magnus and Isabelle. “Is he inside?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Hey hey, listen to me you two. I’m going in and I’ll make sure he’s alright. I’m not going to let anything happen to Alec. Okay?” With that, Catarina conjured up a nurse’s scrubs and entered the operation room.

 

“Catarina’s here, he’s going to be fine, Magnus,” Izzy looked at him, squeezing his shoulders, still crying.

 

“Yes he will.” Magnus pulled Izzy into a hug, and pulled her back to the benches by the wall. For the first time, since he had come back from hell, he did not feel completely helpless.

 

After Catarina’s arrival, it was only a matter of minutes for the doctor to come out and inform them that Alec was now in recovery. “Our team will now move him to the critical care unit. Luckily, the weapon only grazed his heart. He is alive but he is still weak. We have sedated him for now. You can visit him in a few minutes but we will not be having him wake up until tomorrow, that too if his vitals are normal.”

 

Both Izzy and Magnus nodded. But anything else the doctor said did not matter, what mattered was that Alec was going to be okay. Still too much in shock to speak, the two hugged each other as they half-laughed and cried.

 

“Magnus?” Catarina said softly as she touched his shoulder.

 

“Catarina - thank you so much,” Izzy cried out as she hugged the warlock tightly, surprising her.

 

“You are welcome, Isabelle.” She guided them to the room where the nurses had taken Alec. “Why don’t you go ahead and see your brother? He should have been transferred by now.” The Shadowhunter nodded with a smile and rushed to Alec’s room.

 

“Cat, I have no words to thank you,” Magnus said, finally having found his voice. “I know you risked a lot with Lorenzo but I - “

 

“Your Shadowhunter has come to the aid of the Downworlders more than once. I am sure the community will understand. Lorenzo’s entire claim for not supporting you was to avoid a battle with Lilith and frankly with her banished to Hell again, I do not see a problem in assisting a friend. I do have a question though. Why did you not heal Alec yourself? You were at the scene when he was hurt, I believe?”

Magnus took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Catarina the truth. He could already imagine the disappointment in her eyes. “That was my father’s price - my magic for his assistance.”

 

“Magnus - no! You gave up your magic? And for what? A Nephilim?”

 

“It was a small price to pay. Honestly, I know it will be difficult to live without it, but Catarina, when Asmodeus asked me, it was a no-brainer. At the time, I was thinking about how to save Jace but much before that, I had already been looking for - well, solutions - for the lack of a better word. I do admit that my magic was not something I was planning to part with, but,” he trailed off, letting out a sigh.

 

“I hope he loves you as much as you love him, Mag,” she pursed her lips as she hugged Magnus before leaving. Sighing again, Magnus headed to Alec and Izzy. He found Isabelle sitting by his side, her hand on his shoulder, moving her thumb against it, subconsciously.

 

“Iz?”

 

Isabelle turned and frowned. “He’s fine. Or at least he’s going to be. I activated his healing runes as well so he’ll be back to being our Alec sooner.”

 

“Then why are you not smiling?” Magnus feared that could only mean one thing - Clary and Simon.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Izzy left Alec’s side to hug him. “Oh, Magnus, I am so sorry.”

 

For someone who had lived through centuries, Magnus was surprisingly unaccustomed to such love. He smiled uncomfortably. “Things we do for love, right?”

 

Seeming to understand his discomfort, Isabelle did not say anything else but simply held his hand. A warmth took over Magnus’ heart. Izzy was the complete opposite of her brother in most aspects but both the Lightwoods were the same when it came to their hearts.

 

“Any word from Jace?” Magnus asked after sometime. Izzy simply shook her head. “I tried calling but his phone is not reachable. I was hoping you would stay with Alec for sometime so I could go look for him?”

 

“Of course! Oh, I did not pay attention to it then but I think Catarina mentioned something about Lilith being banished back to Edom, so that’s good news, I guess.” He offered a small smile but it was not enough. Isabelle returned his smile before she kissed Alec on his forehead and left.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed as he pulled a chair next to his boyfriend’s bed and held his hand. “You have to be alright. I can’t lose you. There is so much we haven’t done yet. I’ll take you to Italy this time.We’ll have to fly, of course, can’t really portal myself around. But we’ll have fun, right?” He looked outside, ensured no one was watching and took out Alec’s stele again, continuing to reactivate his healing runes.

 

Magnus knew that Alec would be fine now buthe could not chase out this terrible feeling of almost losing him just yet. He thought of Alec’s family - Jace, Isabelle, Maryse - _Oh my! Maryse!_

 

Quickly, he took out his phone and dialled the number he had never thought he would use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff because I could not bear to leave Malec in such a shitty situation.

“How is he, Magnus?” Maryse asked as soon as she entered.

 

“The mundane doctor came by and said he is doing well. His blood is replenishing faster than they expected, well, the runes are definitely working. But they still want to keep him sedated until morning.”

 

Magnus was taken by surprise as Maryse hugged him gently. She gave him a small smile as she released him but then her face turned serious. “I spoke with Izzy. Jace found Simon. The mark that the Seelie queen had given him caused an explosion that caused Lilith to be banished back to Edom and - Clary is nowhere to be found. Simon thinks she’s dead.”

 

Magnus did not have words. Clary - his sweet Biscuit. He had no idea how the name came up but somehow it had stuck from when Jocelyn would bring her to him for her memories. He had seen her grow up over the years, and the past few months, he had developed a much closer friendship with her than he had expected. He did not bother hiding his tears. He nodded to Maryse and sat down again, taking Alec’s hand in his. Maryse took her place by his side.

 

After a while, Isabelle came back with Jace. It was a short visit - Jace, unwilling to believe that Clary was dead, was planning to go look for her and Izzy was going with him. They convinced Maryse to go home for the night but there was no convincing Magnus. There was no way that he was leaving Alec alone now.

* * *

 

“Ma’nus?” Alec said weakly but it was enough to wake Magnus up.

 

“Alexander! You’re awake!” He cried out in joy as he got up and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek in his palm.

 

“How perceptive of you to notice, even without your morning coffee,” the Shodowhunter said lightly.

 

Magnus smiled. “Who would have known that the grumpy all-business Shadowhunter I met at Pandemonium would be making jokes after deciding to give me and his family a heart attack.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Alec chuckled and then instantly let out a gasp of pain.

 

“Where does it hurt? Wait let me call a doctor or - “

 

“Magnus, it’s fine. It was just the suddenness of the pain. Other than the slight pain in my chest, I feel fine.”

 

“And you’re not just saying that to stop me from worrying?”

 

Alec laughed, a bit weaker than the previous one. “No, I promise.”

 

Magnus simply smiled as he planted a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec fluff

Soon after, Maryse, Izzy and Jace were back to see Alec, as was Catarina. Max and Robert were supposed to arrive to New York soon as well and his younger brother was eagerly waiting to see him. Robert, however, hadimplied that he might be needed at the Institute.

 

“Alec,” Jace said softly as he took his seat by Alec’s bed while Magnus talked to the others about the current situation. “I am sorry I did not come sooner or that I did not stay when - “

 

“Jace, it’s okay. I understand why you had to leave.”

 

Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes. “I love you, brother.” He hugged his _Parabatai_ \- as well as he could in their positions.

 

“I love you too. And now that I am all healed, finding Clary will be our top priority, I assure you.”

 

“Did you go get a medical degree while we were gone, big brother?” Izzy joined the hug. “You are not going anywhere until the doctor or Catarina clear you.”

 

Her smile was infectious and soon her two brothers were smiling as well, despite themselves.

 

“I see you are feeling better?” Catarina asked as she stood at the other side of the bed and swiped her hand from the direction of Alec’s head to his toes, a few inches above his body. “You’ve healed nicely. Pretty quick, even for a Shadowhunter.”

 

“Runes drawn by Parabatai have a stronger effect than normal,” Isabelle stated only to be followed by Jace’s blank look.

 

“I did not draw Alec’s healing runes,” he said softly.

 

“Then who -“

 

“I did.” For once, Magnus felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutinising gaze of the Lightwoods. Not that he showed it.

 

“But how is that possible? Only - “ Maryse started but decided better of it. “Well, all that matters is that Alec is okay. All my children are, thanks to you Magnus.” She smiled, following it with another hug for the Downworlder, drawing surprised looks from the rest of the family.

 

Catarina created a portal for them to Magnus’ loft while she stayed behind to clear Alec’s paperwork with the hospital, to ensure no questions were asked about his exceptional healing.

 

Supported by Jace and Magnus, Alec made it to Magnus’ bed. Magnus noticed something off about his expression. Isabelle seemed to have noticed the same. “We’ll leave you to rest then?” She said, hugging Alex once again. “Mom, I think we could use your help with - uh - research. Dad won’t be at the Institute until the evening so if you want to come with us to the library?”

 

Taking the hint, Maryse smiled and hugged her eldest son goodbye. Jace, however, looked at Alec, as if asking for permission.

 

“Jace, go! Of course! And I want you guys to update me as soon as you have an idea of what has happened.” 

 

“It also might be good to get Simon to the Institute as well. He would be a mess with everything going on. Moreover he probably has an idea of what the Seelie queen did to him,” Magnus suggested.

 

“Hey, come sit with me,” Alec said softly once everyone left.

 

“Where else would I go?” Magnus settled in next to his boyfriend putting an arm around his shoulders. Alec shifted a little so that his head rested on Magnus’ shoulder. He turned towards his boyfriend, clasping his free hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Magnus, I am sorry about earlier. You were right, I was being childish. I can’t do anything about who you are and who I am or our past. And I cannot - do not want you to be alone, after I die.”

 

“Alexander - “ 

 

“No, let me say this, I don’t think I’ll be able gather up the courage to again. So, yeah - uh - what I can do is stop us from being stupid here and now, reducing the time that we _do_ have. When you went to hell, I lost it, Magnus. It was terrible, not knowing what was happening to you, where you were. I cannot bear to feel that again.” Alec moved closer to Magnus who in turn wrapped his arm around the Shadowhunter more tightly. “I know you said no earlier, and I think it was because of our arguments, but I - I want to move in with you Magnus. I don’t know how much time we have, but whatever we have, I want to spend all of it with you, for however long you will have me.”

 

Magnus turned to his side and kissed Alexander, willing all of his heart into it. A stray tear made its way down his cheek. Alec was quick to notice this as soon as they parted. He brushed the tear away with his thumb as he looked at the older man questioningly.

 

“Alexander, the moment I left you, I kept replaying our last few conversations together and I kept wishing I had said yes when you asked earlier. So, yes, yes please move in. But there is something you should know about what you said - about me - uh - I’m not immortal. I mean not anymore.”

 

He told Alec about his “meeting” with his father. To his credit, Alec did not say a word until Magnus was done even though he was visibly angry at Asmodeus.

 

“Magnus, I am so sorry,” he finally said, tears in his eyes, as he held Magnus as close as he could. “I don’t know what to say. I - “

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I love you, Alexander. While I spoke of the burden of being alone after - you know - but over the last 200 years or so, I had closed myself to love, leaving space only for Catarina and Ragnor inmy heart. In fact, the truth is I haven’t ever felt what I feel with you. I’m not saying I never fell in love. I did, of course, but what we have is something entirely different. You make me want to live every moment of my life with you, make me wish I never had to see a day without you. Even before our arguments about the immortality, I was researching - on how to become mortal. The day you saw me looking at the box with my previous lovers’ belongings? I was going over them one last time because I did not need to remember them anymore. All I needed was you, for the rest of my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwoods thank Magnus

****The next couple of days passed by without much major excitement. Alec, now well enough, had finally moved in. He had tried to go back to being the Head of the Institute but the Clave had preferred to have Robert take over for a while, given the recent “transgressions from the youngest Lightwood generation” (Robert’s words). So he, Jace, Izzy, Max, Simon, Maryse and Magnus had been working on finding Clary.

 

 _Yes, a great help I am,_ Magnus thought to himself as he looked up from the book he was holding to see the others going through similar books on their own. That had been the least he could do - provide historic literature for them to research from, to add to the books the Shadowhunters had gotten from the Institute library. Alec looked at him with concern, seeming to understand the thoughts behind his expression. However Magnus was not ready for that conversation yet. So he simply smiled and shook his head.

 

It was close to midnight when Simon’s mother called to check in on him, making everyone realise how late it had gotten.

 

“Iz, why don’t you and Max head to the Institute while I drop mom off at her place?” Jace suggested. Maryse looked like she wanted to complain but decided better of it, glad to spend some time with her adopted son, with everything that was going on with him.

 

While Izzy started to pack up, Max went up to Magnus. “Could we talk?” He gestured to the balcony.

 

“Sure, of course.” Magnus was confused as to what Max might want. He had not spoken directly to the youngest Lightwood since his runing ceremony party.

 

“Magnus, I want to apologise for the last time we met. I am really sorry for the way I behaved.”

 

“It’s quite alright, Max, it’s already forgotten. With the situation your family was in at the time, I can hardly blame you.” While he was being honest with Max, Magnus could not help the feeling of warmth in his chest.

 

“Mom and dad fighting does not justify me being mean, but I appreciate you understanding. And Magnus, I am extremely grateful to you for what you did for Alec and Jace. I seen you disregard it as if it was something anyone would have done, but please know that I - we - know how big a sacrifice you have made. My brother is lucky to have you.” With that he gave Magnus a big smile that the ex-warlock could not help but return even as tears welled up in his eyes. The heightened emotions seemed to be a side-effect of losing one’s magic, he wanted to joke but he did not dare destroy this moment.

 

“Thank you, Max,” he said softly. By now, he had been thanked by all of the Lightwoods, each different in their own way, and surprising Magnus with their understanding. Well, everyone except Robert, who had been the typical Shadowhunter - acting as if it had been the Downworlder’s duty and no one would have expected anything else from him.

 

Jace had come up to him with understanding in his eyes and hugged Magnus tightly. He and Jace had always been friends, but so far it had been their rule-bending, fun-loving sides that had brought them together. That day, when Jace had released his, held him at his shoulders and looked into his eyes as they both cried silently, it had been moulded it into something much stronger.

 

Maryse had held his hands and expressed her gratitude. “I can probably not even begin to understand your sacrifice but as a mother, I am grateful to you for saving my sons. And - I am proud to have you as a part of our family.”

* * *

“He’s hurting, Iz. I don’t know what to do. And it’s all because of me,” Alec put his hands in his head. Today morning, he had seen Magnus snapping his fingers, expecting his morning coffee and breakfast as usual, and then his boyfriend’s dejected expression when he remembered he did not have magic anymore. He had barely done his makeup for the past two days. 

 

“Alec, you can’t blame yourself. All we can do right now is show him that we are here for him. Continue being the love, the Alec that he gave up his magic for. You know what, don’t go to the Institute for the next few days. It’s not like dad cares right now. Take him out, spend sometime doing normal relationship things like feed the ducks or go to the museum.”

 

“I am already taking days off, we all are - to find Clary.”

 

“And honestly, we are not getting anywhere. I want to find Clary as much as you do but Al, some days less from the two of you will not change anything. Clary is not the only one who needs us right now. Magnus needs us as well.” She smiled when her big brother nodded. “I’ll be at the Institute tomorrow. I finally got all the surveillance camera footage from the area of explosion. But I’ll drop by in the morning, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you,” he said hugging Izzy goodbye as Max and Magnus came back in. “Take care, Max.” When Magnus walked the two to the door, Alec took that as an opportunity to fix them some drinks. That way, by the timeMagnus walked over to him, he had the glass ready to hand to his lover.

 

Magnus smiled gratefully as they settled into the couch. Alec put his free arm around Magnus and kissed the top of his head. No matter what Magnus needed, he would be there for him. He hoped that Magnus knew that.

* * *

The next morning when Magnus woke up, he was disappointingly alone in bed. Alec had not told him about going to the Institute early today. He knew he was wrong in wishing Alec would give up everything from his regular life for him but he could not help it. However, he did not have time to wallow in his worries as Alexander walked in, wearing only the shorts he had gone to sleep in, holding a tray with coffee and pancakes.

 

“Good morning,” the Shadowhunter said, placing the tray on their bed and giving him a chaste kiss.

 

“Good morning, indeed,” Magnus replied coyly as he appreciated his lover’s chest. “Did you make these?” He gestured to the pancakes.

 

“From scratch,” Alec said proudly. “But don’t worry, the recipe is from Martha Stewart, not my Grandma.” Magnus joined Alexander in his laughter as the other fed him a piece of the pancakes.

 

“It’s heavenly, darling.” The breakfast was amazing. Magnus could not remember the last time he had smiled so much. When Alexander shyly asked “Join me?” as he headed for his shower, Magnus practically jumped off the bed.

* * *

He and Alec had just gotten dressed when Izzy buzzed Magnus to be let in. Alec was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that Magnus and Izzy had made him buy (“It’s so dark, it’s almost black. Completely goes with the rest of your wardrobe, big brother.” It seemed a lifetime ago.). Alec surprised him by picking out Magnus’ outfit as well - skinny black jeans, a while silk shirt that almost seem to shimmer. By the time he put on the clothes, a set of necklaces and rings were waiting for him, set out on the bed. In fact, Magnus had been in the middle of kissing Alec senseless when Izzy buzzed him.

 

“Mags, I need you,” she declared as she entered the loft, clad in black leather pants and a green-coloured crop top, sans makeup.

 

“How can I be of help, my lady?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

 

“Wow you seem chirpy, too chirpy in fact. Did you guys just -?” She put a hand over her open mouth in mock horror, as she looked at her brother playfully. Alec, true to form, blushed and sighed.

 

“Gentleman never tells,” Magnus whispered to her conspiratorially as they both laughed. “So, what I can I do for you?”

 

“I need some green eyeliner, and I would love to have some company while I put on makeup - I had a huge argument with dad during training today that I want to vent about.”

 

Magnus saw theexcuse for what it was, but he went with it all the same. In fact, he loved her for it. “I have exactly the colour to go with this top,” he told her and no, his voice did not almost breakdown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature some more shameless Malec fluff with a surprise visitor. After that, I promise you will see some plot :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Magnus out

 

Alec smiled as he looked at his sister and his boyfriend apply makeup on each other, while Izzy recanted how their father had been expressing his discontent regarding something or the other since he had arrived. He had refused to visit Alec or talk to Jace about anything other than work. And today, he had broken all of Izzy’s will to make an effort with him when he called Jace “that Wayland boy”. His boyfriend listened but did not offer much, not wanting to let his own dislike of Robert affect Isabelle.

 

Magnus had been having a tough time adjusting without magic and understandably so. And even though he did his best not to let it show, Alec could see right through his facade.

 

Magnus would lift a finger to switch a channel on TV and then lower his hand slowly to find the remote. He would almost snap his fingers looking at the bar before he would remember he needed to walk over to it now. The man had been used to doing everything from cooking to adjusting the temperature of the room to decorating with a thought. But Alec was determined to make sure he was there to reduce the pain of transition as much as he could.

 

“Hey dad, I won’t be coming in today,” he called his father while Magnus was still with Izzy.

 

“Of course son. I told you before as well, take as much time as you need. You were to hasty in trying to get back to work after being so grievously injured,” his father said. Alec wasn’t sure of this sudden change in his father’s tone. They had barely talked since Robert had been back to the Institute and Alec had assumed it was because his father did not want to.

 

“Yes, I think some rest would do me good.”

 

“So how are you spending the day with your mother? Max mentioned something about Maryse making lunch for everyone.”

 

Alec debated letting his father continue with the wrong assumption, not wanting to get into the argument again but one look at Magnus and Izzy made his decision. “Actually, I am taking Magnus out for the day. He hasn’t been out of the loft since we got back so I thought it might be a good change.” And then he calmly waited for the storm.

 

“Son,” the word seemed to drip with distaste. “I understand you have a big heart, you’ve always had it. But you do not need to feel responsible for that warlock. He probably had some ulterior motives himself, you - “

 

That was the last straw for Alec. “ _That_ warlock is Magnus and he is my boyfriend. And yes, you are right about one thing. He had an ulterior motive and that was to save me. He saved Jace because he loves him as his own brother but also because he knew the effect it would have on me to lose my parabatai. He did it because he loves me. He is more of a family to us all than you have been.”

 

“Alec, I have taught you better than that. You are the eldest and you need to set an example for your siblings. You know what, let’s forget all this and have a family dinner. Just you, Isabelle, Max and I.”

 

“Enough. You are so self-absorbed that you no longer have a family. You refuse to accept the fact that I am gay and in love with my boyfriend. You do not have the decency to even respect my choice to be happy. You refuse to call Jace your son just because you found out about his blood despite the fact that before this, you used to be prouder of him than of me. You cheated on mom, the woman who gave up everything for her family. With all this, you lost Izzy as well. And Max, he lived with you only because that was the only option at the time. He has already asked Jace, Iz and I if he can stay back when you leave for LA. So, I would suggest you take a look at yourself in the mirror before you say anything else to me.” With that, Alec hung up, his legs shaking slightly. While he had had his share of arguments, he had never spoken so out of line to his parents before and he would be lying if he said it did not feel good.

 

“You look like you just slayed a dragon or something, big brother,” Izzy remarked as she saw him.

 

Alec chuckled. “Just told dad we won’t be free for family dinner,” he smirked. He recounted the entire conversation to Izzy and Magnus when they glared at him, demanding explanation.

 

“Well, I’m glad it was you and not me,” she laughed as she kissed her brother on the cheek and followed the suit with Magnus. “You guys have fun. I’ll see you later.”

 

“You’ll see,” Alec remarked when Magnus looked at him questioningly.

* * *

Magnus was happy. Truly happy and for once, the events of the last few weeks seemed like a bad dream. Alec had taken him for a walk in the Central Park and upon insistence from the Shadowhunter, they had also taken the chariot ride around the park, all through which Alec held Magnus’ hand.

 

“What has gotten into you today?” Magnus laughed as Alec randomly turned to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. “Not that I am complaining.”

 

“I remembered that someone once told me that if I don’t grant time for the things I care about, I’ll forget why I’m even fighting at all.” Alec smiled. Magnus loved how Alec smiled with his whole face, without any inhibitions. 

 

“Wise-ass,” Magnus teased while he pulled his boyfriend into a longer kiss. Alec then took himto a small Italian place close by for lunch followed by a movie.

 

“Quiet Place? Why, Alexander, if you wanted to snuggle against me, you could have just asked. You didn’t have to bother with a horror movie, darling,” Magnus said when he saw the tickets.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared.” Alec had not expected this and he was not planning on letting go of it anytime soon. The Shadowhunter laughed and pulled the other man close. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll keep you safe.” Magnus simply punched him on the arm in reply as they proceeded to get some popcorn.

 

True to his word, Alec put an arm around Magnus as soon as they sat down in their seats (“Iz tells me corner seats are the best,” Alex had grinned but blushed furiously when Magnus’ comeback was “Darling, let’s not bring your sister into conversation when you are trying to seduce me.” Oh how Magnus loved to see his Alexander blush.)

After almost an hour and a half snuggling and making out, all Magnus would have done was go home and ravish Alec but at the same time, he did not want this day to end. His Shadowhunter, who obviously had everything planned, guided him to their uber to go to their next stop - Magnus’ favourite Lebanese place. Dinner was comparatively a quieter affair other than Alexander feeding him morsels once in a while and then making unholy noises as he finished his dessert.

 

“Want to walk back home?” Alec asked as they left the restaurant and Magnus nodded, still in a daze. Smiling, Alec linked their hands.

 

“Alexander, I had a great time today,” Magnus said honestly.

 

“I am glad, my love. Magnus, I want you to know that I am here for you, whatever you need.”

 

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek but the smile went away quickly. “Hey, what is it?” Alec asked softly.

 

“I - don’t want to be a burden on you, Alec.” Alec winced slightly at the use of his nickname.

 

“Why would you even say that? Because you can’t magic everything for me anymore? You think I care about that? So what if we can’t portal to Italy or Japan or China? We’ll explore and make sure we go to every restaurant in New York, and we’ll fly to all these far off places the mundane way when we get vacations. We’ll learn to cook together. And if you want, I’ll make you breakfast every single day of my life. We’ll go to mundane cinemas - or maybe we can invite the others over for a movie night. We will get a chance to do so many things for the first time, together. We will go grocery shopping and we will fight over whose turn it is to do the laundry or who is supposed to take out the trash. We - “ Alec was cut off by Magnus’ lips crashing onto his while the other man put one arm around his waist and another on his shoulder. Alec’s arms found his waist as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Magnus groaned as he felt Alec untangle himself from the other’s limbs the next morning. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s early, go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Alec planted a kiss on Magnus’ forehead and started to get up. But Magnus had other plans. He pulled Alec back into the bed and lay with his head upon the Shadowhunter’s chest.

 

“Do you have to go to the Institute early?” Magnus asked. Alec’s answer, however, was interrupted by his phone.

 

“It’s Jace,” Alec commented as he picked up, confused. His brother did not even seem to give him a chance to say hello before yelling something and hanging up right away. “He’s here,” Alec added to Magnus, even more confused as he buzzed Jace in and put on his jeans and a black t-shirt, before going to open the apartment door.

 

Magnus took this time to check his phone. He was surprised to see a text from his boyfriend’s mother.

 

[from **Maryse Lightwood** at 6:53am]

_Magnus, I need to speak with you about something. Can we meet today? Please don’t mention it to Alec yet._

 

He sent a quick ‘Sure, how about I come over to your place around 10?’ and got dressed. From the loud noises, he could guess Jace was there, and he had not come alone.

* * *

“Clary?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Clary's back! Now everyone can focus more on Malec :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's back and Magnus gets a call from Catarina.

“Clary?” Alec stood surprised for a moment as Jace entered the loft with Clary and Simon before he moved in to hug her. “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

 

“Be careful Alec, it almost seems like you care,” Clary laughed but hugged him back just as tightly. Alec mock glared at her as he let go, making her answer the questions. “Yes, I am fine, well as fine as I can be at the moment. As for what happened, let’s wait for the others as well? We’ve texted Izzy and Maryse to come over here as well.”

 

“Sure, our house is your house,” Alec said sarcastically.

 

“I missed you too, Alec,” the redhead chuckled. “I did notice that you said _our_ though. So did you finally move in?” She grinned as Alec nodded.

 

“Biscuit, is this really you?” Magnus had put on Alec’s shirt from last night over his jeans. The shirt was a little loose on him but Alec could not take his eyes off of his man. Magnus noticed the attention too as he smiled and squeezed Alec’s hand before he hugged Clary. 

 

A few hours later, the group sat as Clary explained to them everything that had happened to her since Lilith’s banishment.

 

“The Seelie Queen gave Simon the Mark of Cain.” Magnus gasped at the revelation as Clary continued. “Anyone who tries to attack him is repelled by the mark with sevenfold power.” So when Lilith attacked, Simon’s mark activated and defended him with enough power to banish her. The blast was only meant to hurt those who wished to hurt the bearer of the Mark so while it did not hurt Clary directly, she was pushed to the ground from the impact. “But I was saved from any injury - I am guessing - by a rune I drew from my vision right before we went to Lilith. I was essentially teleported before I touched the ground. Everything after that is all in a haze now.” She only remembered parts of what happened next. Some bright lights, Raziel telling her about the Mark of Cain, and then being teleported back to New York, to a street in Brooklyn. “I feel like there was something else - something that Raziel wanted me to know but I can’t remember anything else,” she sighed. Izzy, sitting next to Clary hugged her friend with one arm.

 

“But the Mark of Cain is a protective enchantment. Why would she give it to _Simon_?” Alec broke the silence that fell over the group.

 

Simon glared at Alex and then at Clary when she laughed as well. _Traitor_ , he mouthed to his childhood friend.

 

“The Mark, acts somewhat like an Alpha pheromone,” Magnus explained. “However, it has a much wider effect. Which is why the werewolves and then Raphael were able to smell the power emanating from Simon and wanted to hurt him.”

 

“She wanted to start a war within the Downworlders,” Izzy finished for him. The group sobered down as they contemplated the possible disasters that had been averted in the last few days until Max eased the tension. “I think we should celebrate with a movie,” he suggested.

* * *

“Let’s talk tomorrow?” Maryse asked Magnus inconspicuously as they left the movie. Magnus simply nodded, though he was still confused about what she might want to talk to him about. His first thought had been that she might ask him to break up with Alec but she had not given any indication that she had a problem with their relationship anymore ever since their dinner at the loft, months ago. He pushed the thought out of his mind as his phone rang. He excused himself from the group as he mouthed _It’s Cat_ to Alec.

 

“Catarina, lovely surprise.”

 

“Magnus, how are you doing?”

 

“Slightly better. I’m adjusting. How about yourself? How is Madzie doing?” Magnus walked away from the crowd to avoid disturbance on the call. After the incidence with Valentine, Catarina had taken Madzie to the sanctuary that she had been building for warlock children, though given the little girl’s experience, Cat tried to give her as much personal time with herself as she could.

 

“Actually, Mag, Madzie is the reason I called. I have a favour to ask. Madzie has been a bit difficult lately. I think it is because a few of the other kids at the sanctuary are of the age where they need guidance with their magic and I’m not able to spend as much time with her. Do you think you could take her for a day? She might feel nice with a change. I apologise if this is too much, Magnus.”

 

Magnus sighed. His entire life was in the Shadowworld. He could hardly have expected to always spend all his time with Alec and his family and never come into contact with warlocks and magic again. In fact, Madzie was probably the perfect choice if he had to pick someone he wanted to be around. He adored that child. “Of course, Cat! You should bring her over. Let me just check in with Alexander once and I’ll text you the date. And if it works out, she could come over more often.”

 

“Oh Magnus! You are a lifesaver. I’ll tell Madzie once you talk to Alec. I’m sure she will be thrilled.” Smiling, Magnus hung up the call. Having seen Alec’s interactions with the little girl at LorenzoRay’s party, Magnus was sure Alec would not mind babysitting her once in a while. Magnus was already forming his statements in his head when he left a hand over his mouth. The last thing he remembered was the wet cloth against his nose and a spiteful laugh from his attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Who would have reason to kidnap Magnus?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue time!

Alec took a deep breath as he checked the phone he had found in the bushes. It was Magnus’. When Magnus did not return from his call for almost 15 minutes, the group had spread out to look for him. It was another 20 minutes later that Alec found Magnus’ phone. Until then, he had convinced himself that Magnus had gotten lost in conversation and perhaps headed home on his own. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _Magnus needs you at your best right now._

 

“Iz and I will go back to the Institute and look over any surveillance that might be available for this area. Magnus was speaking with Catarina earlier. I’ll call her on the way to see if she has any idea and if she can help speaking with the other warlocks about it. Max, you’re with us too.” His siblings nodded. “Mom, Jace, I need you to reach out to Luke and see if the werewolves know something. Simon, Clary go talk to Raphael. Tell him - tell him we’ll bring Magnus back safely,” he added remembering Raphael’s relationship with Magnus.

 

“Max should talk to all the Shadowhunters at the Institute,” Clary added. “He can do it under the pretence that he is new and wants to know them. I do not trust them.” Alec nodded and looked at Max for confirmation.

 

“Hey Catarina, it’s Alec,” he spoke slowly, stopping himself from breaking down.

 

“Hello Alec. Everything alright? I know Magnus assumed you would be fine with it but if you are calling to tell me it’s cancelled, that’s fine I - “ Catarina barely paused so Alec decided to interrupt her, a bit apologetic at his rudeness.

 

“Catarina, Magnus is missing.” He stated. “I - I wanted to see if maybe you heard something when you were on call with him?”

 

“No, I’m sorry Alec, I did not. But I’ll get started with the tracking spell right away. Do you mind if I go over to the loft to get something of his?”

 

“No, please go ahead. I’ll be at the Institute if you need anything. Thanks Catarina,” he added softly.

 

“Of course honey. You take care of yourself, okay? We’ll find him.” Alec hummed his agreement and hung up. One they reached the Institute, he and Izzy headed directly to the control room with Max in tow.

 

“I’ll pull up the footage,” Izzy said, getting to work even before she spoke.

 

“Okay Max, you go ahead, talk to anyone we don’t have regular contact with. Let’s not alert everyone of what’s happening. You could mention how you think our father is doing a better job than I ever did. If someone has taken Magnus as an agenda against me, they might slip up and reveal something in a normal conversation.” Max nodded and left, leaving Alec and Izzy to comb over all the videos from the surveillance cameras near the theatre. It was almost an hour later than Izzy pulled him bay the arm - they were now looking at a video of an arm drugging Magnus as the ex-warlock tried to kick his assailant.

 

“Catarina?” Alec picked up his phone still shocked from the revelation.

 

“Alec, I tried tracking Magnus but I am being blocked.”

 

“Let me guess - shadowhunter runes?” Catarina confirmed his guess. “We found a video - can’t see much but the person’s runes are extremely visible on the arm.”

 

Alec hung up and immediately dialled Jace. “Ask Luke for help with tracking. A Shadowhunter kidnapped Magnus and they have tracking runes enabled. I’ll call Catarina to help us with a portal and meet you guys.”

 

“I hope Max gets something out of his _chats_ ,” Izzy commented.

 

“I think I might be able to help you.” Both Lightwoods turned towards the source of the comment.

 

“Raj? Why should we trust _you_?” Alec asked. “You’ve never been anything but unhelpful whenever it has come to Magnus.”

 

“I admit, I do not have any affection for the warlock or any downworlders. But I do think everything that is happening is wrong, Alec. What you did - coming out - was brave and I admire that. I definitely do not believe that you should be punished for it.”

 

“I assume you mean there are people who think I should?”

 

“Yes, there is a group here at the Institute, I thought they were all talk, so I did not think it necessary to bring it up before. I didn’t believe they would do something as stupid as trying to hurt the Head of the Institute.” Alec started to tell him that his father was the Head at the moment but the pride he felt in his team member stopped him. “It is Roseburn, Wolfhart and Lovelace.”

 

“I think he’s right,” admitted Max who had been listening to Raj’s information. “Wolfhart seems to have a serious grudge against you. Seymour told me.”

 

“Do you know where are they now?” Alec looked at Raj who shook his head. Alec sighed and went over to the weapons vault. He called Catarina to portal them and motioned Izzy. “Max you stay here. Call me right away if any of these three assholes show up.”

 

Raj offered to join and Alec nodded.

 

Once Luke caught Magnus’ scent, it did not take them long to reach the abandoned warehouse.

 

“This is it,” Catarina confirmed. “I can feel the energy radiating from the Nephilim.” Alec looked at his team as he framed a strategy. Clary and Simon had joined them along with Raphael and a few other vampires that Alec did not recognise. Maia and other wolves from Luke’s pack were also there. Max was at the Institue and his mother at his and Magnus’ loft. Neither of them were too happy to be left behind.

 

 _We shouldn’t need these many people, but no harm in being safe,_ he thought to himself. He sent the others to circle the building and enter through the sides and back while he, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Raj entered from the front door.

* * *

Magnus looked around at his surroundings. There were two Shadowhunters but neither of them seemed to be the one in charge. Not that it helped him in any way - his mouth was gagged shut. Without magic, his only way of escaping would have been to talk his assailants into letting him go or hoping Alec would find him before these rogue Nephilim figured out the next steps in their plan. 

 

Magnus smiled to himself as he heard a loud noise from the entrance. _His_ Shadowhunter was here. One of the kidnappers leapt and pointed his bald at Magnus as they saw the figures approach.

 

“Move. Away. From. Him.” Alec’s eyes almost glowed as he growled and made his way to Magnus, arrow stretched in his bow. The Shadowhunter next to Magnus stuttered as he told Alec to stay away. It took merely a moment for Alec to shoot his arrow into the kidnapper’s shoulder while Izzy subdued the other guy with her whip. Seeing Jace takeover the first one, Alec shifted his attention to Magnus. The fire and anger in his eyes gave way to warmth.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he untied his lover and put a hand on his cheek. Magnus nodded and kissed the Lightwood to confirm his wellbeing.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Alec deepened the kiss before helping Magnus up.

 

“Well that was no fun,” Maia commented as she and the others joined them.

 

“My apologies, Maia,” Magnus laughed. “Next time, I’ll be sure to get kidnapped by a larger and more dangerous group.” Alec glared at the joke but was not given a chance to say anything as everyone hugged Magnus.

* * *

It was only after Magnus and Alec were alone at their place and Magnus went in for a shower that Alec allowed himself to relax. Jocelyn Fairchild had been able to live a mundane life with Clary for years. How hard would it be for Magnus and him to do the same? His mother was living as a mundane as well. If she could adjust, Alec definitely could. _But you are forgetting one essential component,_ his mind prodded. Would his foes let him be if he gave up being a Shadowhunter? If Alec wanted Magnus to be completely away from all threats, it would mean disappearing from the Shadow world - giving up all their connections - his family, Magnus’ warlock friends, Raphael, perhaps even leaving New York. He was sure Magnus would be completely against it and he could hardly ask him when Alec himself was not so sure about the sacrifice. 

 

However, one look at Magnus as he exited the bathroom made Alec’s decision for him. He knew he would protect Magnus, no matter what the cost.

 

“What are you looking at?” Magnus asked softly, joining Alec in their bed.

 

“You. You look so beautiful,” Alec said as he kissed Magnus. He put his arms around the man, pulling him closer. Magnus’ fingers ran across his scalp, just like Alec loved. “I want to talk to you about something,” he said pulling away.

 

“Oh so do I,” Magnus replied and Alec prompted him to go first. “Catarina wanted to know if Madzie could come over to our place for a day? She has been feeling a bit lonely at the Centre, it seems.”

 

If Alec had had any doubt, he was now sure that Magnus would put up a fight against his plan. But seeing the look of excitement on his boyfriend’s face, Alec decided to give in for now. “Of course, it would be great! It’s been a while since we saw her. How about tomorrow? I am sure I can pull off taking another holiday” Alec smiled as Magnus happily texted Catarina.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Magnus asked, settling against Alec’s outstretched arm.

 

“It can wait,” Alec answered, pulling Magnus into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Magnus and Alec will be like as mundanes? For some reason, the situation reminds me of when Oliver and Felicity decide to live a "normal" life in Arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some well deserved fluff :)

The next morning, Alec was up early as he paced the kitchen wondering what to make for breakfast. While he knew the risk he was taking for his plan to disappear by having Madzie over, he could not help being excited about her visit. She seemed to have carved out her own place in his heart since the moment he had met her.

 

“Mom, you have a waffle iron, right?” He said enthusiastically on the phone.

 

“Alec, do you know what time it is?” His mother admonished lightly. “But yes, I do have one.”

 

“Sorry mum, can I come over and get it? Madzie is coming over and I want to make her something special.”

 

“Sure honey. Do you want me to bring it over? It’ll save you time so you can prepare for the waffles in the meantime. I was anyways planning to head that way for a run over the bridge.”

 

Agreeing with his mom’s plan, Alec set out to make the batter. By the time, Catarina portaled outside the door and knocked, Alec had already put the second batch on the iron.

 

“Something smells good,” the warlock commented, stepping in. Alec blushed and gave here a quick hug before turning his attention to the little girl with her.

 

“Come here,” he said as he crouched to pick her up and then gave her a swirl. Madzie, in turn, clung to Alec happily. “I missed you, Alec.”

 

“I missed you too, sweetie.” They said their goodbyes to Catarina and Alec carried Madzie into the kitchen. “How about you and I wake up Magnus with breakfast in bed?”

 

“Yes!” the little girl jumped “Aunt Cat said he’s been sad these days. We should take care of him, like you guys took care of me when I was sad before,” she added thoughtfully. 

 

Alec hugged Madzie and kissed her forehead before telling her to decide on the toppings, laying out some maple syrup, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries and blueberries in front go her. He himself took out the second batch of waffles and divided all of them onto three plates. He got coffee ready and some milk for the little warlock while Madzie put whipped cream and chocolate syrup on her waffles, maple syrup and blueberries on Alec’s and chocolate syrup and strawberries and Magnus’. “Aunt Cat said grownups don’t eat a lot of whipped cream,” she reasoned. Alec laughed but added some fruits on her plate as well, making sure she ate something healthy along with all the sugar.

 

“Magnus! Magnus, wake up!” She jumped onto the bed excitedly with Alec walking behind her, breakfast tray in hand. “We made you breakfast!”

 

Magnus opened his eyes and pulled Madzie into a hug as he slid up into a sitting position. “Good morning, sweet pea.” He tickled her sides, making her giggle. “So what did you make for me?”

 

“Alec made waffles and I put the toppings,” she said proudly. As the three of them ate, giggling (all from Magnus and Madzie, Alec would always claim) and joking, Alec’s heart melted at the domesticity of the scene. _Perhaps one day…_ he let the thought trail off in his mind.

* * *

After the wonderful breakfast, the three of them went to the aquarium, and what a great decision it had been. Madzie was mesmerised the moment they entered. Magnus was surprised that Catarina had not taken the girl to one yet, but then the older woman probably did not have enough time on her hands with the mundane clinic and the sanctuary. 

 

Alec’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. “You see those bubbles coming out? That’s where the fish’s gills are,” he was telling the excited girl. She touched her neck, her own gills hidden by a scarf. “Just like mine?”

 

“Yep,” Magnus answered as he crouched next to her. “Only yours are more beautiful,” he remarked. Catarina had mentioned that Madzie was still uncomfortable revealing her warlock mark, even when along with Cat. While he hadn’t had anyone to teach this to him, he would make sure this girl grew up to be proud of everything about herself. Madzie giggled as they moved on to other displays. Magnus could not believe how quickly the day went by. They had had lunch at the cafe inside the aquarium, since Madzie had not been ready to leave. Even at closing time, she was unwilling to leave.

 

“But I can magic us so that no one will see us inside,” she had argued.

 

“The fish also have to sleep, sweet pea,” Magnus reasoned.

 

After a minute of seemingly debating with herself, she finally spoke. “Okay. But can we come back another day?”

 

Only after receiving an affirmative response did she agree to leave. They stopped to have ice-cream on the way back (“Fine, but no more sugar after this,” Magnus told Alec strictly after having given in to Madzie and Alec’s pouts earlier.) It was then that Magnus received Maryse’s call.

 

“Why is mom calling you?”

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Let’s see,” he answered truthfully.

 

“Hey Maryse.”

 

“Magnus, I know you have Madzie over today but do you think we could meet for sometime? What I want to talk about - well given the recent events, I think it would be better we talked sooner rather than later.”

 

“Uhm, sure, how about _The Bean_? It’s a block from our building.”

 

“Okay, see you there in fifteen.”

 

Alec looked at him expectantly but Magnus wasn’t sure of what to say. Maryse had mentioned wanting to keep Alec out of the loop, but frankly, Magus himself did not feel he was inside the loop yet. “She wants to meet,” he said, looking as confused as he was. “But she was kind of vague. Do you mind heading home with Madzie?”

 

“Magnus, I’m not leaving you alone,” Alec stated, leaving no room for argument.

 

Magnus sighed. Maryse would have to compromise. “How about we go to the coffee shop and wait for Maryse. Then you and Madzie can go home and I’ll come over _with your mother_? That way, I won’t be alone for even a moment.”

 

Alec was visibly unhappy with the situation but accepted the compromise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus considers Maryse's idea.

****“Madzie, meet my mom, Maryse Lightwood. Mom, this is Madzie, the brave warlock who saved my life,” Alec introduced.

 

Maryse stretched out her hand to the little girl who in turn looked at Alec and Magnus. On receiving a noodfrom the two, she shook Maryse’s hand and shyly said - “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood.”

 

“You as well, Madzie. Alec and Magnus have told me so many wonderful things about you.” Magnus felt a weird warmth in his heart on being included in Maryse’s statement. It was strange - they had all expected Maryse to hold a grudge against him while Robert accepted their relationship. However, over time, Maryse had come to understand the value Magnus and Alec had for each other. Robert, instead had hoped it would be a meaningless fling for his son and had been bitterly disappointed when it turned out not to be.

 

“Well, we’ll head home before Magnus pushes us out,” Alec laughed at the glare he had received form Magnus.

 

“You would be good parents,” Maryse commented as Alec and Madzie left. Magnus smiled but said nothing. He was too engrossed in seeing Alec make faces for Madzie.

 

“Do you remember when you told us you drew the healing runes for Alec?” The Lightwood matriarch’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. Magnus nodded. “I did not say anything then but Max and I have been doing some research. You see, it is not common for non-Nephilim to be able to draw runes - effective ones at least.”

 

“But - they worked, right? I mean he did get better sooner than a mundane would.”

 

“Yes, in fact they were more effective than regular ones, as your friend had mentioned. That’s why the research. While there is obviously not much written about it, there is one thing that is for sure. You must have _some_ angel blood, somehow, for the runes to work. Magnus, is it possible that perhaps your mother was a Nephilim?”

 

Magnus shook his head as he tried to wrap his head around the information. It suddenly hit him. “My father is Asmodeus,” he revealed.

 

“A fallen angel,” Maryse almost whispered. “Of course, so essentially, you are a Nephilim.”

 

Magnus swallowed. “How does that affect anything, Maryse?”

 

“Well, you don’t have to, but - I - you could potentially become a Shadowhunter.”

 

To Maryse’s surprise, Magnus laughed. “Do you know for how many centuries I have detested Shodowhunters? Before meeting Alexander and everyone else from your family, of course. But,” he chuckled again. “Oh the irony, Maryse.”

 

Maryse smiled as she gave Magnus time to settle down with the idea. “I thought you should know that this could be an option, you know.”

 

“I am glad you did. But I’ll admit, I can’t make the decision right away.”

 

“Take your time. Though I would suggest you start some sort of training. Even if you decide not to go down this path, it would be better if you knew how to fight the mundane way, given recent events.”

* * *

When they reached the loft, Alec was in the guest room with Madzie. “Please make yourself at home,” he told Maryse. “I’ll see what these two are upto.” 

 

He was quite surprised when he saw Alec and Madzie holding the picture book they had bought her at the museum, the girl’s scarf discarded to the side. Alec was in the middle of a made up story about orcas and Madzie was listening intently, settled comfortable in the nook of Alec’s arm.

 

Magnus was slightly upset when the girl suddenly jumped and grabbed her scarf as soon as she saw him but he was glad she had at least felt secure enough with Alec. Once she had her scarf back on, Madzie was back to her normal excited self. “Magnus, Alec and I ordered pizza and Alec was telling me this story about an orca who did not like hunting. And did you know orca are not actually fish?”

 

“Oh really?” Magnus feigned ignorance.

 

“Yes! They are like dolphins. Dolphins are also not fish. They are - “ she looked at Alec for guidance.

 

“Mammals,” the Shadowhunter supplied.

 

“Yes, mammals,” she repeated proudly.

 

“That _is_ very interesting. Why don’t you come out and share it with Alec’s mom as well?”

 

By the time the three ventured out, Maryse had set up the TV for a movie. “Madzie, have you watched Finding Nemo yet?”

 

Once the three adults explained the concept of a movie and revealed the fact that this one was about fish, Madzie was jumping up and down on the couch in excitement. As the movie began, she settled herself, cuddled between Magnus and Alec, often pulling at their arms or legs to move them to the desired position while Maryse relaxed in one of the recliners.

 

By the time the movie ended, the little girl was asleep, her head resting on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus picked her up and tucked her into her bed in the guest room while Alec said goodnight to his mother. Then the two of them settled back in the couch, Alec holding Magnus curled up against him as they enjoyed some wine.

 

“So what did mom want?” Alec asked after a while.

 

“She - had a proposal,” Magnus wasn’t sure if he was ready to share the idea with Alec yet. “Regarding, well, the future. I would like to think about it before talking about it, though.” Alec understood, of course. Magnus could not believe the level of understanding Alexander had shown him recently. He kept fearing he would soon cross the limit.

 

“Magnus? There is something I would like to talk about. I - I want you to hear me out and think about it, okay?”

Magnus nodded slowly but kissed Alec’s cheek briefly to reassure him. “What if we lived as mundanes? I could give up being a Shadowhunter and we can move somewhere safer, where no one knows up. We could start a family of our own,” Alec suggested. “And yes, it would mean saying goodbye to everyone we know but Magnus, if that’s the price for your safety, I am willing to pay it.”

 

“Alexander, I would be lying if I said the idea never crossed my mind, but we can’t do that, darling. Think of the friends and family we would be leaving behind. Have you thought of what it would do to us _and_ them? Could you live with that?”

 

“But Magnus, I can also not sit and wait for another attack on you. I can’t ask you to stay in the Loft or at the Institute at all times or have someone accompany you all the time. It scares the hell out of me to think that the next time, finding you might not be this easy.” Alec pulled Magnus closer and put his chin on the other man’s head as he took deep breaths, trying to hold his tears in. Magnus planted a small kiss on the exposed part of Alec’s chest before pulling away. He pulled Alec’s hand into his and intertwined their fingers

 

“What if there was another way for me to be safe?” He asked slowly.

 

“Anything for you, love.”

 

“That’s what Maryse had wanted to talk about. She has a theory,” Magnus paused composing this thoughts. To his credit, Alec waited patiently. “She believes that because Asmodeus is a fallen angel, I am essentially a Nephilim and can be a Shadowhunter.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec stopped himself before he said anything else.

 

“As I said, it’s just a theory. She and Max are researching on it but she told me so that I could take my time to make my decision.”

 

“It’s dangerous.”

 

“ _You_ are a Shadowhunter.”

 

“That’s why I am qualified enough to tell you it is dangerous.”

 

“More dangerous than the risk of being found out by one of our enemies while _both_ of us live as mundanes?”

 

“ _Touché_ ”

 

Alec lay down with his head on Magnus’ lap. “How likely is it to work?”

 

“I don’t know. It was kind of a shock to have the option revealed so I did not really ask Maryse much about it.”

 

“Would you want to?” Alec asked, seeming to warm up to the idea.

 

“I don’t know that either, darling,” Magnus laughed. “I have spent lifetimes hating Shadowhunters until I met you.”

 

“I would be happy to train you,” Alec smirked remembering the time Magnus had found Alec during training once, almost lifetime ago.

 

“Now that definitely goes in the pros column,” Magnus bent to kiss his boyfriend. Maybe being a Shadowhunter might not be that bad an idea after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes his decision

****Magnus did not bring up their discussion about future plans, as he had taken to calling them until a few days later. Alec was sitting in their bed, reading a novel Maia had suggested to him. Magnus came out of the bathroom and sat next to him. “I spoke with Catarina yesterday.” Alec pulled Magnus against his chest and placed his chin on the other man’s shoulder, but said nothing. “I wanted to see if there was a way for me to get my magic back. I didn’t expect one but it did not think it was fair for me to consider Maryse’s idea before I had completely eliminated the possibility of being a warlock again.” Alec let out a sound of agreement and waiting for Magnus to continue. “Catarina can no longer feel my magic. So I believe that is that.”

 

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

 

“It’s alright, darling. I had already come to terms with it. I merely wanted to be sure, given what you had said the other night.”

 

“What I had said?” Alec asked, confused.

 

“About family,” Magnus replied quietly. “But we can only talk about it if both of us are sure that we can protect our children.” Alec smiled at the use of the plural word. “And if this is the way to do it, then I am all for it.”

 

“Let’s talk to mom tomorrow morning?” The Shadowhunter asked. “I would like to know how certain this is before we get our hopes up.” Magnus simply nodded as he settled comfortably against his boyfriend’s chest, tension finally leaving his body.

* * *

“I have thought of a few tests,” Max announced as he sat with “everyone” as had become the norm in the living room. 

 

“And if Magnus passes these tests, we will be sure he can be a Shadowhunter?” Alec asked.

 

“If he passes the last test, he will become a Shadowhunter, sort of. It depends on your outlook I guess,” Max babbled causing Izzy to laugh and remind him to come back to topic. “Yeah, well it’s pretty simple. First, we get Magnus to try using a witchlight. If that works, we’ll take a blood sample and compare the genetic coding with ours. If that goes well too, then we rune him and we’ll know.” The youngest Lighwood grinned.

 

“What do you mean rune him and we’ll know? We need to know before hand Max!” Alec cried out.

 

It was Maryse who responded to Alec’s question. “Alec, the worst that could happen is that the rune won’t work. We cannot refute the fact that he has angel blood. So the rune won’t harm him. The testing before that is us being extra-cautious. Otherwise, the fact that he was able to activate your runes is proof enough.”

 

Alec nodded looking at Magnus. “So did you guys happen to bring a witch light,” Magnus asked, smiling brightly. Jace procured one from his jacket pocket. The light only flickered for a moment as it was passed from Jace to Magnus, maintaining a bright light after. Excited, Max pulled out a small kit from his bag.

 

“Ready for step two Magnus?” He asked with enthusiasm.

 

“Perhaps Izzy can do the blood drawing part?” Magnus said when he saw Max pull out a syringe. Magnus hated needles and Izzy was the only one he trusted, given he had seen her know her way around the lab well.

 

Soon, Magnus’ ordeal was over and Max promised him a result within the next two days.

 

“What about Robert?” Clary asked. “He won’t approve.”

 

“I am the Head of the Institute,” Alec replied with conviction he did not feel. He realised convincing their father would be required and it would be an uphill task.

 

“While I am proud of you for finally standing up with that, big brother, I don’t think that will suffice,” Izzy sighed. “We need the Clave to call dad back to Idris or send him somewhere else. He is still the acting Head until he or the Clave clears you.”

 

“I’ll speak with Lydia,” Alec suggested. Though the wedding fiasco had been a hard on her, she had responded warmly when Alec had later contacted her to apologise. Since then, they had built quite an understanding of each other’s situations and even a friendship, as unlikely as that might have seemed. “Only about reinstating me,” he added as he anticipated the next question.

 

“In the meantime, we just find a way to train Magnus without your father knowing,” Jace grinned. “This is my kind of an operation.”

 

“We can’t all be away from the Institute all the time,” Max said. “He already asked me a few times if I knew why one of you guys was not at the Institute at different points to time.”

 

“Then we train at times that dad won’t be around. Early mornings or late nights or during his meetings,” Izzy suggested. “Other times, Magnus can work on the theoretical learning in one of the rooms so that if dad calls one of us, we’re still at the Institute.”

 

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but it might work.”

 

“What about other Shadowhunters?” Magnus asked.

 

“Well, the three involved in your kidnapping have been deruned. The rest are loyal people - loyal to me,” Alec added.

 

“You guys coming to the Institute?” Max asked his siblings once all the details were settled.

 

“I was thinking of going out for lunch, if you guys are up for it,” Izzy asked the others. Max chose to go to the Institute instead, unable to wait to study the sample he had just taken. Her other siblings and Magnus agreed to go.

 

“I will meet you guys later then,” Maryse said, declining the invitation. “I have some plans.” She laughed when she saw her children look at her with unbelieving looks. “I have a job interview,” she explained.

 

“We’re so happy for you, mom!”

 

“Good luck, Maryse”

 

“You’ll kill it.”

 

“Yeah show them what us Lightwoods can do”

* * *

To say that the next week was gruelling for Magnus would be an understatement. By the time he and Alec walked into the loft Saturday evening after the ex-warlock’s seventh day of training as a Shadowhunter, he was ready to pass out. Once Max had announced that the genetic makeup of Magnus’ cells was similar to his own, they had drawn the Strength rune on his arm (“Does it always hurt this much? No wonder you Shadowhunters are always so moody!”)  which had resulted in Magnus unwittingly breaking his coffee table. After that, the Lightwood siblings had made it their purpose to educate Magnus in everything about Shadowhunters. 

 

Max had taken to teaching him various runes (Alec had sniggered when Ma suggested it but had refused to divulge anything to Magnus). Izzy went over the vast technology and scientific data, along with Shadowhunter lore. (“Do I really need this? You’re anyways always going to be better than me, so I will always end up asking you,” Magus pleaded but the woman seemed to be having too much fun, having someone to teach and so he continued). Jace and Alec had been working on his physical training along with Clary. (“No Magnus, you cannot use the speed rune during training”). Fortunately, they had not encountered Robert yet and the other Shadowhunters had not caused any problems, true to Alec’s word. Some, in fact, had even helped out once or twice.

 

Magnus was brought out of his reverie when Alec handed him a glass of wine. “Relaxyourself,” the Lightwood said. “I’ll draw you a bath.”

 

Magnus smiled. He was tired, his entire body seemed to be in pain and his brain was overflowed with knowledge but he would not change it for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madzie is back!

“Alec, Iz, what’s up?” Jace asked as he met with his siblings as he sat down at their table in the coffee shop that Alec had asked him to come to. Izzy simply looked at Alec in response.

 

“There is something I want to talk to you guys about - it’s sort of a family thing. And I don’t want anyone else knowing about this, especially dad or Magnus, before I make a decision.” Both Izzy and Jace nodded. “I spoke with Lydia about reinstating me.”. Alec took a deep breath as he recounted his conversation. The Clave’s main reason for sending Robert to New York had been their mistrust in Alec’s leadership. While they had let go of Clary’s _break out_ from Idris, they still did not trust her or Jace.

 

“Obviously,” Izzy commented. “Give them something they don’t understand, they are quick to a decision.”

 

Alec nodded. “And so, because of our closeness and my friendship with Clary, they by default weren’t sure about trusting me. However, other than dad, they also do not have any other options for sending to the Institute, and Lydia had an idea.” Izzy gasped as Alec explained Lydia’s suggestion of linking Robert to Magnus’ kidnapping and handing him over to the Clave for judgment. If it appeared that Robert had been aware of the three ex-Shadowhunters’ intentions but not the plan then he would be given a demotion but he could escape a deruning and exile. “And I know that he has not been the best father to us but at the end of the day, it’s dad. I don’t know if I can take the responsibility of having him potentially exiled.”

 

Jace shook his head but did not say anything until Alec prompted him to. “Alec, I have no love lost for the man anymore, and now, I think Magnus is more family than him, but I don’t think this is the right thing to do.” He was surprised by Izzy’s sudden laugh.

 

“Look at that - one of _us_ telling _Alec_ the right thing to do.” Alec tried to hit her on the head as Jace made a show of trying to protect her while she ducked.

 

“I miss this,” Jace sighed. “When did we suddenly become those adults who had no fun in their lives and only cared about saving the world?” Izzy laughed with him and put her hand over his.

 

“You know what, a while ago I would have told you off and gone on about Shadowhunters’ purpose. But right now, all I want is for all of us to go away somewhere for a while. I’ll even let Simon come.”

 

They all laughed as Izzy pulled her brothers as close as she could. “I got it,” she suddenly exclaimed. “I think Lydia’s idea could work but we don’t have to tell the Clave anything.” The two men looked at her, waiting for the explanation.

* * *

After the conversation, Izzy and Jace headed to the subway station to get back to the Institute while Alec decided to walk back to clear his mind. He was confident about Izzy’s idea but it would mean confronting his father. He tried to push the thought out for a while and relax before he went back to the Institute. A soccer ball rolled to his feet, followed by a little girl. He picked up the ball and threw it gently to the girl with a smile. 

 

“Hey Catarina, Alec here. I was wondering if you were around Madzie. I - I wanted to talk to her, if that’s okay,” Alec felt slightly conscious making the call but he was starting to miss the little warlock. He thanked Catarina who gave her the number for the Sanctuary since she was still at work. He immediately dialled and waited as the man who picked up called Madzie over. He was happy to note that the man had asked him a ton of questions including how he got the number and how he knew Madzie before calling the child.

 

“Alec! Is that really you?” The girl’s excited voice warmed his heart.

 

“Yes, it’s me sweetie. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. But I am really really bored.” She launched into her complaints about the other warlocks she was living with and Alec listened patiently. However, he could sense that Catarina had been right. Magus had told him about Catarina’s worry of Madzie feeling lonely and Alec could clearly hear it in her voice right now.

 

Alec chuckled as Madzie innocently told him about a boy who had pulled her pigtails. “Griglock - one of the adults said it’s because he likes me but that’s just stupid. Why would he hurt me if he liked me, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. But remember, we don’t call people stupid for expressing their opinion.” _Even if the opinion really is stupid_ , he thought to himself.

 

“But Alec,” Madzie started.

 

“No, Madz, do you remember when that girl called you stupid for wearing scarves inside the house? How did you feel?”

 

“I felt sad because I _need_ to wear the scarf,” Madzie said softly.

 

“Yes and she should have taken the time to understand your reason rather than say that, right? We don’t always understand why people say some things but we should try and respect everyone’s views even if we think they are wrong, okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And if that boy ever tries to hurt you again, you tell him that you are best friends with a really scary Shadowhunter,” he laughed.

 

“But you are not scary,” the girl countered as she giggled.

 

“Well, he doesn’t know that.” Alec smiled widely as he heard Madzie laugh loudly.

 

“Listen sweetie, I just reached the Institute and I have to take care of something so I’m going to have to hang up. But you call me anytime you want, okay?”

 

“Alec, can I ask you for something? Please don’t be mad”

 

“Of course, sweetheart. You can always ask me anything you want and I will never be mad at you,” Alec wondered about the implicit promise but couldn’t help it - Madzie thinking that people would be mad at her for asking for something was seriously fucked up and he hoped he could change her view.

 

“Can I come stay with you and Magnus again?” She asked in a small voice.

 

“I would love that, Madz! Let me ask Magnus, okay? As long as Catarina is okay with it,” he added remembering the child’s guardian.

 

“Can you text them now, please?” Madzie was clearly excited by his response. Shaking his head, he typed quick texts to Catarina and Magnus and received affirmative responses almost instantly.

 

Alec had barely told Madzie about it when he felt a pressure on his legs. “Madz! Did you just portal here?” He worriedly picked up the girl hugging his legs.

 

Madzie nodded. “I am sorry, but I really needed to see you,” she said, her voice almost reduced to a whisper as if she was scared of being scolded. Alec sighed.

 

“And I am so happy to see you,” he said as he kissed her forehead to console her. “But you cannot just portal anywhere, okay? You could have hurt yourself or ended up at the wrong place. And the people at the Sanctuary would be worried about where you went and so would Catarina.”

 

“They don’t care about me,” the warlock replied as she looked away.

 

“Well, I don’t know the other people but I know Catarina and I know for a fact that she loves you very much. And she would be very upset if she could not find you.”

 

“But she sent me to live with the other warlocks.”

 

“Sweetie, that’s because she is not always at home and she did not want you to be alone at her place. She thought it would be nice of you to meet other warlocks. But that does not mean she loves you any less.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course! You and I don’t see each other every day but we love each other, right?”

 

Madzie nodded. “I love you the most,” she declared with a big smile, making Alec laugh.

 

“So do I, kiddo. Now let’s call Catarina and tell her you are here?” He said as he hugged Madzie tighter.

Once they were done with the call with Catarina, Alec carried the little girl inside. Magnus raised an eyebrow as he saw the two. He mouthed _Later_ to his boyfriend to avoid any questions for now as they approached the man.

 

“How are you here at this time?” He asked Magnus, putting Madzie down on the floor.

 

“I was with Max in his room, going over the next thousand runes,” he said sourly making Alec laugh. “And then Jace came in and pulled me out for some weapons training, which I can happily skip,” he added looking at Madzie.

 

“No, you continue with that. Madzie can stay with Izzy for sometime. I also want to go over the combat techniques we did yesterday before we leave tonight.”

 

Magnus pouted. “That is _not_ what I had in mind when you offered to train me.” Alec chuckled and glared at the same time, tilting his head towards Madzie.

 

“Madzie, let me introduce you to my little sister, Izzy,” Alec said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the control room where he spotted his sister.

 

Izzy smiled as she saw them and crouched in front of the little girl, holding out her hand. “Hello! I am Izzy, and you are?”

 

Madzie looked at Alec and responded once he nodded encouragingly. “Madzie,” she said softly and shook the offered hand. “She’s not little,” she said turning to Alec.

 

The two siblings laughed and Izzy looked at Alec with an amused expression.

 

“Madz, can you stay with Izzy for some time? I’ll finish up my work and be back really quickly.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise,” he said, crouching next to her and hugging her.

* * *

“Dad,” Alec called out, knocking on the office door. He entered without waiting for an answer and closed the door behind him.

 

“What can I do for you, Alec?” He asked without any affection. It made Alec’s job easier. He could not have handled this had his dad tried to reconnect with him.

 

“I need you to tell the Clave that you are ready to handover the Institute back to me and head back to LA.”

 

Robert smirked. “And why would I do that?”

 

“Because if I inform the Clave of your involvement with the rogue Nephilim who kidnapped a mundane, they would derune you.”

 

“I had nothing to do with them. And even if your claim was true, the Clave would not waste time and energy on a second trial for _Magnus Bane._ ” Robert’s voice was laced with hatred as he said Magnus’ name. Alec took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before he ended up punching the man in front of him.

 

“They would if the alternative was spreading this information in the Downworld. Magnus as well as me and my team have loyal friends and I have proof of your involvement.”

 

“That is not possible. If you had proof, you would have run to the Clave, not talk to me about it.”

 

“Whatever the differences between us, you are still our father. I do not wish to cause you any sorrow - more than I have. But don’t get me wrong. Magnus is our family and I don’t care how involved you were in this plan to hurt him. Try come near him again and I won’t care about our relationship.”

 

To his credit, Robert seemed to be taking the threat quite well. “I will speak with Imogen today evening and inform her of my assessment of you being capable of running the Institute on your own.”

 

Alec’s heart was thumping as he left the room. He could not believe Robert had actually fallen for the lie.


	12. Chapter 12

****“Why does Magnus have to learn to fight?” Madzie asked after a long silence. She had been sitting quietly, looking around while Izzy worked.

 

“Because he should know how to defend himself, without magic,” Izzy replied, unsure if the couple wanted Madzie to know about Magnus’ Shadowhunter training.

 

“He told Alec he was studying runes today. Is he going to be a Shadowhunter?”

 

Left with no other choice, Izzy responded with a yes. “Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes, of course,” the little girl replied. “It will keep him safe. Magnus says everyone should know how to defend themselves, even if we have loved ones to always protect us. That’s why he teached me all the protection spells.”

 

Izzy smiled. “Taught, sweetie, he taught you.”

 

“Taught,” Madzie repeated.

 

“Alec is right about you, you are a very smart girl,” Izzy said as she gently patted Madzie’s back.

 

“Alec is always right,” the little one declared. The mention of Alec seemed to have reminded her of something but she did not say anything. The Shadowhunter could clearly see something was up. “Madzie, darling, is there something you want to say?”

 

“I - I don’t want to be rude.”

 

“It’s fine. You can ask me anything.” It was the right thing to say since Madzie cheered up right away.

 

“Alec said you have a very cool whip. Can I see it?”

 

Izzy laughed. “Of course! Wait a sec, let me get it.” She opened the Weapons Chamber, picking up the bracelet and putting it on. Madzie gasped as Izzy then turned it into a whip and struck a nearby chair with it.

 

“That was awesome! Can I also learn to use it?”

 

“When you are a little older, sure. For now, how about I teach you how to throw a mean punch?” She added the last part as she saw how the four-year-old’s mouth fell at the no. Soon enough, Madzie was punching Izzy’s arm with full force. “My, you’re a natural, Madzie,” Izzy said making the child beam.

 

“Magnus, come look, Izzy taught how to punch,” she emphasised on the word _taught_ , making Izzy smile at her smartness. “I’m going to punch Jeremiah now,” she exclaimed.

 

“Madzie, we do not go around punching others.”

 

“But then why are you learning to hit people?” Magnus sighed. Was that what being around Shadowhunters would do to the kid?

 

“Sweet pea, we all need to know how to defend ourselves. But we should not be the ones to start violence. And if someone is mean to you, I want you to tell Catarina, or Alec or myself, okay? We’ll take care of it for you.”

 

“But if he hurts me or someone else and no one is there to stop him?” Magnus was at a loss. On one hand, he did not want to promote violence at such a young age, but at the same time, he could not tell the kid to avoid self defence or watch someone be hurt. He was saved from having to answer by Alec, who seemed to have arrived sometime during the conversation.

 

“Then you can punch him,” Alec said. “But only if there is no other way to stop him. And no matter what happens, you tell an adult about it, okay? ”

 

Madzie nodded but then another thought struck her. “Will Catarina be mad if I hit him?”

 

Alec chuckled as he crouched in front of the girl. “We’re Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences.” Madzie giggled as she put her arms around his neck, having him pick her up.

* * *

“I called her a Lightwood,” Alec stated. 

 

“You did,” Izzy responded with a smile.

 

“I do love her.”

 

“I know, big brother.”

 

“She’s not happy at the warlock sanctuary.”

 

“She definitely seems happy here.” Izzy cast a glance at Madzie playing around with Jace, Clary, Magnus, Simon and Max in the living room.

 

“Magnus and I should adopt her.”

 

“See, I knew you would come to the conclusion yourself. Jace owes me ten bucks.”

 

“You bet on - you know what I don’t care. I am just too happy to even think about having Madzie be ours.”

* * *

Alec asked Magnus that night and received an equally enthusiastic yes. The next morning, when Alec woke up, he was surprised to not find Magnus next to him. He stepped out of their room, to catch Magnus on the phone. He stood, leaning on the doorframe but did not speak.

 

“How can you even bring up the Shadowhunter thing now? _Madzie_ obviously trusts him much more than she does either of us.”

 

“Cat I told you, she was sitting there next to him, without her scarf. Tell me when was the last time you saw her take off that scarf in front of you?”

 

“She’s _not_ safe there. She is being bullied and no one knew!”

 

“No, I’m not letting this go. The girl deserves to live with people who love her.”

 

“I am not saying you don’t Cat, but you yourself admit you canot be there with her full-time.”

 

“We’ll manage. And we have Alec’s siblings, Maryse, Clary, Simon, Raphael. She’ll always be around family.”

 

Catarina seemed to have agreed because Magnus laughed. “I can’t argue with you there. It _is_ a mixed bag but it’s family.” Alec went over to Magnus and hugged him from behind. The man turned his head to give him a smile as he said goodbye to Catarina. “Want to ask Madzie over breakfast?”

 

“I’ll make pancakes,” he said to Magnus.

* * *

“So Madz, you like the pancakes?” Alec asked nervously making Magnus smile. 

 

“They’re great, Alec. I love your cooking.”

 

“Sweetie, Alec and I wanted to ask you something. We were- how would you like it if you lived here instead of the sanctuary?”

 

Madzie nodded animatedly. “For real?”

 

“Yeah, for real. We want to adopt you, sweet pea,” Magnus pushed in the A-word.

 

“So you would both be my dads?” Magnus and Alec looked at each other. This was the part they had missed in their discussion.

 

“You can still call us Magnus and Alec if you want. It’s completely up to you,” Alec said finally. However, now that it had come up, Alec wanted nothing more than to be the girl’s _dad._

 

Madzie nodded as she got up and stood in front of Alec and Magnus demanding a family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so erratic in posting lately. Turns out starting a company IRL is kinda time taking lol. I'm still trying to get my schedule right so that I can not miss out on work and still write at least semi-regularly. I promise I'll figure it out by the end of this week.
> 
> In the meatime, I hope you enjoy the fluff. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Alec walked around his Institute speaking with some of the team, happy with the results of today’s Downworlder Cabinet meeting. Even Lorenzo had been happy to see Alec back as the Head of the Institute. He, Luke, Raphael and Elphias, the new Seelie representative, were happy to agree to continue the peace pact as before.

“Raphael,” he called out to the vampire as he saw him head out after talking to Magnus. “Mind if I walk with you?”

Raphael shook his head. “Glad to have you back. Your father is not a fan of Downworlders.”

Alec laughed hollowly. “No kidding. How’s everything with your clan?”

“Pretty quiet. They’re glad Camille is not coming back.”

“I don’t know how permanent her departure is, given her history.”

“You don’t know? She was staked a week ago in Chicago.”

“Oh, I am sorry but good riddance.” They walked in silence for a wile until Alec spoke up. “I wanted to apologise for the way I acted earlier - when I saw Izzy with you.”

Raphael shook it off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what any brother would have done. Moreover, I have seen a different side of you since then.”

Alec nodded. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Why are you still here?” Alec asked Jace. “Weren’t you and Clary going for a date night?”

“Yeah well, Luke and Jocelyn wanted to do a family thing and after everything, Clary doesn’t have the heart to say no,” Jace explained. “You can head home if you want, I’m going to be here for a while.”

“Nah, I’ll stick back with you. It’s been a while since you and I hung out. Plus, it’ll give Magnus some time with Madzie. He thinks I’ll turn her into a pseudo-Shadowhunter,” Alec laughed, causing Jace to smile.

“When are you asking him?”

“Asking who what?” Jace knew his brother understood because he got defensive right away.  
  
“Magnus to marry you,” Jace said stretching his words as if he were talking to a child. “I know you bought the ring. Saw it in your drawer the other day.”

Alec spluttered. “I - I was thinking two days from now. It’s the day that we first met, at the Pandemonium, you remember?”

Jace nodded. “I am very happy for you,” he smiled.

Alec blushed and changed the topic. “What about you and Clary?”

“I don’t think we are in that place right now. I mean I know she’s the love of my life but we still have somethings to clear out, you know.”

“Don’t take too long. You guys are good together.”

“Did you just say something positive about Clary? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Alec punched Jace in the shoulder and soon the two of them were wrestling like they used to years ago.

* * *

“Ready to go?” Alec asked as Magnus stepped into the living room, wearing a black silk shirt, tight grey pants and a red blazer, with his myriad of rings and necklaces. He had put on a gold eyeshadow.

Magnus smiled and nodded, looking at Alec. The Shadowhunter was wearing the light blue shirt that Magnus had gifted him, with the top two buttons open. “You look amazing,” he kissed Alec’s lips chastely. Alec had arranged for Maryse to babysit Madzie tonight, along with Izzy. Needless to say both women and the girl were more than happy with the idea. Alec guided him to the already waiting cab downstairs but refused to tell him where they were headed.

Magnus was surprised when they got out at Pandemonium. That was quite unlike Alec. However, he allowed Alec to guide him towards the back without saying anything. He was led into a backroom where there was a table for two set in the centre.

Alec kept them engaged in conversation throughout dinner but he seemed slightly strange - even nervous. Magnus felt a warmth in his heart as he thought he finally understood and had the urge to clear his doubts but Alec looked so adorable that he decided to wait. It was during dessert that he spoke up.

“Alexander, is this - is this the room where we killed our first demon together?”

Alec blushed as he nodded. “It seems ages ago, doesn’t it?” He took Magnus’ hand and the other man smiled. “Since that day that we met, you did not give up on me, you helped me be true to myself. I thought emotions are a distraction but you taught me how love makes you stronger. I cannot imagine living a day without you.” With that he fumbled through his pocket and knelt down in front of Magnus, on one knee, making the ex-Warlock gasp. “So Magnus, will you do me the honour of marrying me and spending the rest of our lives together?”

“Yes!” Magnus exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He guided Alec up and kissed him with everything he had. “Oh Alexander, yes!” Alec’s arms pulled Magnus closer, Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, and they stood there kissing, without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! We'll get a Malec wedding in the last chapter so if you guys have any ideas for that, please share in your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace uses his Herondale connections and Alec compliments Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small filler before the wedding.

“Magnus,” Jace called out. “You’re needed in the Head’s office,” he leered.

 

“I’m _always_ needed in the Head’s office, _”_ Magnus winked.

 

“Haha,” Jace fake-laughed but guided Magnus to Alec’s office. When the two entered, Alec, Izzy and Clary were already there, there expressions very uninviting.

 

“Yes Madame Consul, that is correct,” Alec was saying, guiltily. For a moment, Magnus was reminded of the Alec he had first met.

 

“This is the second instance under your leadership that the New York Institute saw fit to rune and train a Nephilim without informing the Clave, and both instances of runing done with barely any confirmation of the Nephilim’s actual blood status. Such an event is unprecedented in the Clave’s history. In the case of Cary Fairchild, I was informed that it was a decision taken to save the girl’s life. But I see no such urgency having occurred with Magnus Bane,” the Consul’s voice boomed from he speaker phone

 

“No Consul Penhallow, you are correct. There was no urgency. However, as you are well aware, Magnus Bane’s life had been put at risk by Shadowhunters. We - _I_ \- saw the need to ensure his safety given that he was the High War - “

 

“Mr. Lightwood, you need not give me anymore reasons,” the Consul interrupted impatiently. Alec’s face fell as did Izzy and Clary’s. Magnus was more worried about the consequences for Alec. Jace, however, still looked as cheerful he had when he had called Magnus. The Consul spoke before Magnus had a chance to comment though. “I have already made my decision based on the communication received from Jace Herondale.” The entire group looked at Jace with a look of betrayal but the blonde’s expression still did not change. “Magnus Bane is invited to Idris for his official runing ceremony on the sixth of next month. The official invites shall be sent by the Clave shortly.”

 

Alec was still too dumbfounded to say anything. “While I agree with the reasons given by Mr. Herondale, do not take this as the Clave condoning your actions.”

 

“Understood, Madame Consul. I - Thank you.” The telltale beep of the Consul hanging up suddenly brought everyone out of their reverie.

 

Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him deeply. “You’re officially going to be a Shadowhunter now,” he whispered, his lips still against Magnus’.

 

“Oh shit?” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Oi you two, you can have your own celebration at home. Now’s our time,” Izzy cried out as she and Clary hugged Magnus.

 

“Jace,” Alec said softly while Magnus extricated himself from the girls. “Thank you. I hadn’t even thought about reaching out to the Clave, I was still too scared that they would refuse.” Before Jace could respond, he found himself enveloped in a hug by Magnus who whispered a small thank you in his ear.

 

Jace smiled as Magnus pulled away. “Just consider this an early wedding present,” he laughed it off, uncomfortable with the attention. “Don’t expect me to buy you guys something extravagant.”

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Soon enough, Magnus was officially runed as a Shadowhunter by the Clave followed by Alec pulling him close and kissing Magnus intensely. “I am starting to think you have an exhibitionist kink,” Magnus winked at his fiancé. That seemed to remind Alec that they were in public, making him blush and step aways slightly.

 

His embarrassment was deepened further when two women came up to them. “Mr. Lightwood, we heard you would be here for the ceremony and we wanted to thank you. You gave us the courage to be honest with our parents. If it weren’t for you, we would probably have been married to guys by now because we were too scared to come out,” one of them said. 

 

Alec laughed shyly. “I’m happy for you. Best wishes for your future,” he finally said after racking his brain for a suitable response.

 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and smiled. He loved to see Alec blush. “You’re a hero.”

 

Alec blushed again as Magnus had predicted. He was saved fro having to respond by Izzy, Jace and Clary’s arrival. 

 

“You know what I just realised?” Alec said to Magnus suddenly. “If it hadn’t been for Clary’s arrival at the Institute, we might never have met,” he continued causing Clary to splutter.

 

“You realise this is the second time in the last few days that you have said something remotely nice about Clary,” Jace laughed. “Are you ill?”

 

Alec glared at his brother. “You know what I actually realised that it was Valentine’s attack that led Clary to the Institute in the first place. So it’s because of _Valentine_ that Magnus and I met. There, that puts Clary and Valentine at the same number of compliments received from Alec,” he said with a straight face.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pretty bow to wrap up the story with. I wrote three versions of the wedding before deciding this was it, so I hope you like it (:
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has been following the story since the beginning. It had been a while since I had written a chaptered fic and with RL being a bit not-so-good right now, I am thankful for your support that encouraged me to keep writing. 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts that they would like to see written, please feel free to message :)

The Institute hall seemed to embody Alec in the simple and elegant vibe that it presented as soon as one walked in. The walls were adorned with panels of white carnations. In their midst, blue and muted gold peonies were arranged in the shapes of the wedding runes, undoubtedly Madzie’s work. However, when one really looked around, the details became apparent - the bright gold cat outlines on the placeholders, the blue peonies with gold edges in the centrepieces, the tea lights covering the altar wall sprinkled with blue and gold glitter - they screamed Magnus.

 

Izzy had always been good at planning parties but she had outdone herself at this wedding. The last few days had seen Izzy running around the Institute and New York, yelling at Shadowhunters and vampires alike (Raphael had promised her complete assistance with the wedding preparations) and still making it in time for training. Alec made a mental note to get his sister a grand thank you gift.

He could not contain his smile as he saw his soon-to-be husband standing at the altar in front of him. Magnus was beautifully dressed up as usual but Alec noted that instead of his usual myriad of rings, Magnus only wore one today - their engagement ring.

 

Madzie, Jace and Izzy stood behind Alec and Catarina and Raphael behind Magnus. Alec let out a small chuckle as he remembered the last time he had stood at the altar - with Lydia - causing Magnus to rise his eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled to signal it was unimportant and proceeded to take the ring from Izzy. He took Magnus’ hand in his.

 

“Magnus, I spent a long time avoiding you. I was scared and confused. But ever since we met, every time I was down, you somehow had the exact words, or drink, that I needed. You saved me. You taught me to open myself to new possibilities, to happiness. You are the love of my life and I am thank the Angel that I am so lucky as to hold you, to wake up next to you every morning, to raise our daughter with you. I love you, Magnus.”

 

Magnus turned his head upwards to stop the tears. “Alexander, you say that I saved you. But the truth is that you saved me I had shut myself off for centuries, I was but a shell of the person I am, going about waving my hands because I breathed. But you gave me the desire to really _live_ again. You made me stop to smell the roses again. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you and it is I who is lucky to have found your love and our family. I love you.”

 

By now, there was not a single dry eye in the hall. The officiator signalled them to go ahead with the official runing. As Magnus drew the union rune over his heart, Alec felt a surge of warmth through his body. He understood the gasp that Magnus had let out mere minutes ago when Alec had been drawing the rune on his heart. He smiled, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

 

“The Clave now pronounces you married. May the Angel watch over you. You may now kiss,” the officiator had hardly declared that Magnus’ lips were on Alec’s.

 

The two pulled away when the lack of oxygen made it difficult to continue. Alec picked up Madzie and took Magnus’ hand as they walked out of the room. _His family._


End file.
